


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Doctor Suh Youngho | Johnny, Doctor/Patient, Doctors As Patients, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi-Era, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Past Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Pharmacist Jungwoo, Slice of Life, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Surgeon Taeyong, established johnjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	Untitled

**10:15 AM**

"Lee Taeyong,correct?"

Taeyong nodded to the boy sitting at the desk,who didn't even look any older than Taeyong himself."Yes sir."He said politely."I'm one the new hires."The boy looks at a sheet in front of him and nods.


End file.
